transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blast Off (TF2017)
Blast Off from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Blast Off doesn't need a write-up in some pathetic, grubby little human database. It might matter to ''some'' robots what others think of them, or if they think of them at all, but Blast Off couldn't care less. No, he's literally and figuratively above your average Cybertronian riff-raff. The other Combaticons could completely forget he's up here, orbiting so far above the Earth, distant and alone... with only the empty void for company... and he couldn't care less. No, certainly not. Lesser robots could hardly understand the joy... yes, that's it, the joy, he finds in efficiently and remorselessly annihilating targets from such a great distance. Blast Off was quite simply "built better" than the rest, you see, and so needs nothing from those tiny beings moving about so... so very... far away below. Blast Off... Blast Off is quite happy with his superior position, yes, quite happy and... and quite alone. Blast Off condescends to combine with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus. History Arc 2 Buster Witwicky, who had held the power of the Creation Matrix inside his mind, once experienced nightmares of strange new Transformers, Special Teams with the ability to merge into a giants. Blast Off and his Combaticon teammates appeared in one of Buster's earlier dreams, before he sought help from the Autobots. To make sense of these dreams, Buster linked his mind with Optimus Prime's. They then both witnessed a scenario where the Combaticons and Stunticons lost against their Autobot counterparts, the Protectobots and Aerialbots, in a battle over the Pullen Power Plant. However, the dream was also spied into by Soundwave, and so the Decepticons started building the Decepticon Special Teams seen in the vision. |Second Generation| Blast Off and the other Combaticons were led by Megatron to steal a hydrothermocline energy device from Energy Futures Industries, only to be faced with Optimus Prime and his Protectobots. After some advice by a nearby human named Ethan Zachary, the two groups decided to fight virtually rather risk damage to the power plant. Transferring his mind into a computer, Blast Off teamed up with Vortex and ambushed Groove and Blades in the area called the "Cloud-Steppes". They did well at first, until the local AI turned against them and blinded the two fliers with a cloud, leading to them crashing into each other and losing the game. That's right. Blast Off, Lord of the Skies, was beaten up by a cloud. Minute by comparison to what happened to Optimus. |Afterdeath| When the Decepticons successfully acquired the hydrothermocline, they planned to relocate it to the Florida Keys. Megatron assembled a convoy to travel in disguise by road down to the Keys, and so Blast Off surveyed the convoy from space. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 On a mission for Commander Shockwave, Blast Off and the Combaticons secured a volcano where the nemeses Galvatron and Ultra Magnus had been found frozen in the cooled lava like flies in amber. Shockwave saw Galvatron as a threat to his power base and wanted the volcano destroyed with Galvatron stuck inside it. The Combaticons' mission was interrupted, however, by several female fleshlings trying to save Ultra Magnus. They sent a speeding jeep towards Blast Off and his comrades, but the Combaticons stopped the vehicle easily. However, they didn't fare as well against a tank the women had appropriated, which fired at the jeep and set off the storage of explosives the women had put inside it. |Ladies' Night| He and his fellow Combaticons were sent on a hunting mission by Decepticon command and spent several weeks tracking and tormenting Blaster and the Throttlebots, who had recently interfered with their schemes. They were interrupted by both the Protectobots and a squadron of RAAT soldiers, though, and engaged in battle with the first of these two groups. Blast Off demonstrated his unmitigated superiority by beating up a pacifist. Darn peace-niks. Blast Off's team was unable to secure their targets while so occupied however, and beat a retreat after the humans had taken off with the Throttlebots themselves. |Used Autobots| Blast Off and his teammates chose to pursue the Protectobots, and tracked them on their return journey to the Ark. Ambushing them in a sprawling train yard, the Combaticons joined to form Bruticus, successfully bringing down the similarly-merged Defensor after a prolonged battle. But the dim-witted combiner was then tricked into lowering his guard by Blaster, who knocked out his opponent by collapsing an electrical tower atop of him. Afterwards, Blast Off was slapped with a mode-lock device so that Blaster could remote-control him, taking his four newfound human friends for a spin around Earth's orbit. |Child's Play| Unfortunately, Blaster was at odds with Autobot leader Grimlock at the time as well, and Blast Off and his passengers were forcibly captured by the Ark. |Spacehikers| The Decepticon later either escaped Autobot custody on his own or was rescued along with Omega Supreme's victims by the Constructicons. Blast Off then rejoined his comrades to form Bruticus, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. |Totaled| Ratbat moved their space-traveling island base back to Earth's seas, where it became a human travel resort to smokescreen the Decepticons' efforts to locate a key to finding the powerful Underbase. Blast Off was advertised on television as part of the island's smiling welcoming party. |Club Con| The Combaticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Blast Off is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Blast Off and the Decepticon air force were led into battle by Astrotrain in 2007. They planned to strike back against the Autobots, but were instead ambushed by the Quintessons in what could have been a massacre. Putting aside his pride, Decepticon commander Soundwave radioed the Autobots for assistance, and soon the two factions were fighting side-by-side on Cybertron against the invading Quintesson forces. After the fight was over, Soundwave left the battlefield in Blast Off's space shuttle mode. |Space Pirates| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. In 2006 of an alternate future, Blast Off was drawn to a battle on Junkion after succumbing to the hypnotizing effect of a Quintesson signal. After the Autobots managed to disable the signal, returning all combatants to their senses, he helped the Decepticons retreat from the planet by serving as their transport. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Milt Jamin reprises his role as Blast Off. Changes *In In Gone but Not Forgotten!, Blast Off was depicted actually joining the convoy. Of cars. Traveling from Wyoming to Florida. While flying in shuttle mode. Down U.S.-1 at less than 100 mph. And yet, the Decepticons called Megatron mad for expecting an Autobot attack..? *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Blast Off didn't appear in Space Pirates! or Club Con! **On a related note: Blast Off replaces Vortex's role in Space Pirates!. *Blast Off and the Combaticons didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Combaticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons